User talk:Auron of Neon
Grr... What's the deal with YAV? Can you explain, in your own words, how Warwick's actions/comments have violated YAV? I have the same issue with what s/he/they are doing, but I really don't see any violation of the YAV policy in particular. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:29, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Nor do I understand what the constant occupation with YAV is.. — Warw/Wick 09:34, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::General asshattery. You aren't valuable if people ignore what you say. Ignoring what others say because one disagrees with it is even worse than simply ignoring it. Consensus isn't reached by putting people on your ignore list, it's reached by discussion and debate. -Auroñ 10:08, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::General asshattery doesn't break YAV. YAV is specifically targeted at one form of asshattery -- that of self-deprecation to appear as a victim/mytre. If I and Entropy ever get into an argument, and I say "screw you, I've been here way longer than you are" or if she says "screw you, I'm a Bcrat and you are just a lowly sysop", then neither of us are breaking YAV. We are just inappropriately pulling our rank/experience to trump the other in an argument. What breaks YAV are things like "I'm just a lowly sysop, you are the Bcrat, so yeah, whatever you say, you know everything". A user can only break YAV if the user places him/herself at lower value. Placing others at lower value is just being a jerk, it doesn't break YAV. At least not the way the spirit of the policy was originally intended for. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:18, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Er... I was always under the impression the policy existed mainly to empower newer users, as you said, but also to make sure older users didn't pull some kind of BS trump card like number of edits or time on the wiki. That's just how I always interpreted it. -Auroñ 10:58, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Hm, I would agree that the policy does discourage older/higher-ranked users to pull some trump on newer users, so I can understand if you disagree with my particular examples. Though if we look back to the original point, I would argue what Warwick was doing still doesn't qualify as breaking YAV even under the broader interpretation you used above. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:12, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Fair point. Asshattery is still my main concern with that user, and if bad enough, can be a bannable offense. -Auroñ 11:15, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's fair. In this discussion I'm just concerned by the accusation of breaking YAV. You are the second person to accuse Warwick of that in a very short span of time, so I want to sort that particular issue out. Moving on to the topic of Warwick's behavior, I would advice to take into account that some user's message to Warwick is getting near/to the point of non-productive trolling and flaming, and so it might be more constructive/productive to be a bit softer in responding to Warwick's lashbacks. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:26, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not going to ban soon, but I haven't seen any real improvement in behavior. This last case wasn't the only one to concern me, but it's the only one I can easily find (spent about an hour trying to sort through archives; a pretty impossible task). I'll give it time. If, down the road, I feel a ban is still necessary, I don't want it to come as a huge surprise to anyone. So I left a note. -Auroñ 11:31, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Fyi, Auron, its pretty easy to sort through archives. I only have 37 of them. May seem like a lot, but it takes about 5 mins to sort through them all. As another note, you wouldn't see much behaviour improvment, since you're a) not active here and b), like everyone else, seem bent on trying to find the bad things about me. — Warw/Wick 11:33, 12 April 2008 (UTC)